pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiery (PvZH)
Fiery is a new Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Description Fiery Heroes leeds Fiery Zombies. They like damage, card draw, Party Zombies and BURN! Traits Fiery cards contain: Heroes Changes to Set 1,2,3 & 4 cards (my opinion) Beastly * Squirrel Herder now has 3 instand of 2 . * Kangaroo Rider now has 4 instand of 3 . * Primordial Cheese Shover now has 4 instand of 3 . Brainy * Cell Phone Zombie '''now has 2 instand of 1 . * '''Gentleman Zombie '''is back to being a 1 /4 instand of a 2 /2 . * '''Cosmic Scientist '''now has 2 instand of 1 . * '''Portal Technician is now a 5 /5 instand of a 4 /4 . * Leprechaun Imp 'is now a ''Party Imp Zombie. * 'Thinking Cap '''is now a ''Party Gourmet Trick. * '''Pot of Gold '''is now a ''Party Trick.' Crazy * Disco Zombie now has 2 instand of 1 . * Foot Soldier Zombie is now a 4 /5 instand of a 3 /4 . Hearty * Flag Zombie now has 4 instand of 3 . * Trash Can Zombie now has 3 instand of 2 . * Celestial Custodian now has 3 instand of 2 . * Ra Zombie is now a 5 /5 instand of a 3 /4 . Update History of Fiery cards (buffs and nerfs) August 2018 Update * ▲ Time Control Clock now costs 5 instand of 4 . * ▲ Constructor of Matter now has 6 instand of 5 . * Added Set 3 and 4 cards. June 2019 Update * ▲ Blue Candle now cost 1 instand of 2 . July 2019 Update * ▲ Astro-Goop Zombie is now a Science Barrel Zombie (used to be a Garbage Barrel Zombie) * ▼Toxic Splash loses its Garbage tribe and no longer conjures a Garbage card when played. * ▼Spatial Protector no longer has the Burn trait. * Torch Zombie has been renamed to Primitive Torch Zombie. * Dragon Gargantuar is now a 6 /6 instand of a 7 /5 . Zombies Set 1 Basic-Common Premium-Uncommon Premium-Rare Premium - Super-rare Premium-Legendary Set 2: Galactic Gardens Galactic-Uncommon Galactic-Rare Galactic-Super-Rare Galactic - Legendary Set 3: Colossal Fossils Colossal - Uncommon Colossal - Rare ''Colossal - Super-Rare 'Colossal - Legendary' Set 4: Triassic Triumph 'Triassic - Uncommon' 'Triassic - Rare' 'Triassic - Super-Rare' 'Triassic - Legendary' Event Cards Tokens * More coming soon...! ''(if they ever do a Set 5...) Tricks (probably scrapped) * Lava Fall! (PvZH): ?? * Fire Blast (PvZH): Do 3 damage. Superpower Tricks * Pure Flames (PvZH) : A Zombie gets +2 damage and Burn. * Weird Potion (PvZH): A plant gets -2 /-2 . * T-Rex Roar (PvZH): A plant has 0 this turn. Draw a card. Gallery Lil Drake PvZH-removebg-preview.png|Lil' Drake|link=Lil' Drake (PvZH) ConstructorofMatter-removebg-preview.png|Constructor of Matter|link=Constructor of Matter SummerNightConeheadH-removebg-preview.png|Summer Night Conehead|link=Summer Night Conehead (PvZH) Shamanpvzh-removebg-preview.png|Shaman Zombie|link=Shaman Zombie (PvZH) Brownie ServerH-removebg-preview.png|Brownie Server|link=Brownie Server Fire Pirate-removebg-preview.png|Fire Pirate|link=Fire Pirate (PvZH) Hockey Star2H-removebg-preview.png|Hockey Star|link=Hockey Star (PvZH) (Flag Zombie's Version) Fire Thrower ZombieH-removebg-preview.png|Fire Thrower Zombie|link=Fire Thrower Zombie (PvZH) Astro Goop ZombieH-removebg-preview.png|Astro-Goop Zombie|link=Astro-Goop Zombie (PvZH) (Flag Zombie's Version) Rocket Imp PvZH-removebg-preview.png|Rocket Imp|link=Rocket Imp (PvZH) BirthdayCakeZombiePvZH-removebg-preview.png|Birthday Cake Zombie (WIP) Meteor Zombie PvZH-removebg-preview.png|Meteor Zombie|link=Meteor Zombie (PvZH) Meteor Rain PvZH-removebg-preview.png|Meteor Rain|link=Meteor Rain (PvZH) Fire MageH-removebg-preview.png|Blazing Mage|link=Blazing Mage Dragon GargantuarH-removebg-preview.png|Dragon Gargantuar|link=Dragon Gargantuar (PvZH) Party Imp-removebg-preview.png|Party Imp|link=Party Imp (PvZH) Bone Thrower Zombie PvZH-removebg-preview.png|Bone Thrower Zombie|link=Bone Thrower Zombie (PvZH) Trivia * This is the first Zombie type made by Flag zombie. * A lot of the zombies in this type are coming from Volcanic Eruption, a world created by Flag zombie. See also * Volcanic Eruption (nope) Category:PvZH Types Category:Made by Flag Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes